


Clone Wars One Shots #2

by crashong



Series: Clone Wars One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Coruscant (Star Wars), Feels, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Mando'a, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Order 66, Sleepy Cuddles, probably some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashong/pseuds/crashong
Summary: The title pretty much explains the entire thing
Series: Clone Wars One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907221
Comments: 63
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little request from @JediKnightRubyAndClones for more injured Rex :) Ask and you shall recieve

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kix tapped his foot in annoyance.

"To go help unload the gunships and then do _my work_ ," Rex scoffed, "What else am I supposed to be doing? Sitting on my ass?"

"Well, no, it's just you're _clearly_ injured and-"

"I'm _fine_ , Kix,"

"No, you're not-"

"Yes, _I am_. If I wasn't, I would let you know," Rex took off through the door before the medic had a chance to respond. He wasn't in the mood for being 'taken care of'. Sure maybe he was walking with a little bit of a limp, but it wasn't anything a few pain pills and a good night's sleep couldn't fix. Besides, other men needed Kix more than Rex did. Whatever bad bruise he had was nowhere _near_ as severe as the injured troopers he'd seen rushed into the med bay. Rex was annoyed enough with the bandage covering the side of his cheek. He made his way down towards the lower hangar, where he met up with Fives, Echo, and the others who were helping with the unloading.

"How are we lookin', boys?" Rex trudged along beside them, the bruise on the side of his thigh throbbing with every step.

"Everything's running smoothly, Cap. The General and Commander are scheduled to be back by day's end, so everything's looking on schedule," Fives said proudly.

"Good,"

Echo looked him up and down, "Hey, Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"I don't know, sir, that limp looks pretty bad,"

"I said _I'm fine_ , Echo," Rex said firmly, "Let's get to work,"

\------------------------------------------------

"Need a hand with that, Cap," Fives giggled, watching Rex struggling to lift one of the many boxes piled in front of him.

" _I got it_ ," Rex groaned, stumbling off to one side when he finally managed to lift one, "Don't got it, don't got it," he tumbled over, landing flat on his ass, the box thumping to the floor beside him.

"You sure you're ok?" Fives cocked an eyebrow, "Cause I thought you were _at least_ strong enough to lift a _box_ , but-"

"Do you ever _shut up?_ " Rex looked up at the amused ARC as he gently rubbed the bruise on his thigh.

"Not sure if that's a rhetorical question or not, but I'm going to answer it anyway: no," 

"Good _grief,_ " Rex tried and failed to push himself off of the ground on his good side, throwing him ass-first onto the floor again, "Help me up, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you," Fives leaned down, hooking his arm under Rex's shoulder, and heaved him up, "I'm taking you to the med bay, Cap, there's somethin' wrong with you,"

" _Fives_ ,"

"Oh, scold me all you want, it's not like you can walk anywhere else on your own," Fives smirked at the Captain's pissed off face, practically dragging him down the hall to Kix.

\-----------------------------------------------------

" _See_ , Captain, I _told you_ , you were hurt," Kix shook his head as Fives he set Rex down on the edge of one of the clean cots, "Where's the pain?"

"Left thigh," Rex muttered, unclipping his thigh plate and tossing it to the side/

"Looks pretty bad, sir" Kix grabbed a pair of small scissors and cut through the already formed tear in his blacks. The area was covered in purple, blue bruises, ranging from just below his waist to his mid-thigh, "I think it's a torn ligament."

"How long is it gonna take to heal?"

"Depends on how much you rest," Kix experimentally pressed on the area, extracting a flinch and a hiss from Rex, "I'll wrap it in bacta for now and give you some pills, and your orders are to go _directly_ to your quarters and lie down, understand? No work, no sitting in a chair, rest. And plenty of fluids,"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Rex mumbled, rubbing a palm over his already sleepy face, "Shouldn't be a problem,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading!


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little request from @VanillaChip101 for Ahsoka sleeping in the barracks with her boys :)

Ahsoka tossed and turned in the pitch black of her room, unable to grasp sleep. She'd been lying there for hours, staring up at the ceiling, or the wall on the other side of her room. She had since gotten used to the darkness by now, the faint outlines of her nightstand and desk filling her field of vision. She twisted from side to side, each sleeping position even more uncomfortable than the last. For some reason, the vent in her ceiling was spewing cold air, making her shiver under the thin sheet covering her bed. The air was never warm in the Temple for reasons she couldn't quite figure out. Maybe it was because everyone wore layers and layers of robes. Who knows. Ahsoka could audibly hear her Master snoring through the wall, and it frustrated her to know that he could achieve what she couldn't.

Deciding that she'd had enough, Ahsoka stood wearily from her cot, balled up her sheet and tossed it into the corner of her room, then grabbed her cloak and walked out the door. It wasn't uncommon that she couldn't sleep at night, for even Anakin had restless evenings, but everyone else seemed to find sleep more easily than she did. The one thing that _did_ help her, though, was her brothers. And that was where she was going. The barracks weren't far from the Temple, but it was a bit of a hike, especially when it was the middle of the night, and she was exhausted. They didn't mind when she came over to sleep with them; in fact, it helped them sleep better too.

Once Ahsoka reached the barracks, she quietly slipped through the doors, making her way to the 501st's section. She smiled at the sleep-deprived faces of her brothers, passed out on their bunks. Fives, as usual, was sprawled out across his top bunk, limbs hanging off the edge, mouth open, and snoring. Echo, on the other hand, was tucked neatly under his blanket, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. 

"What are you doin' here?" Rex mumbled from his bunk.

"Couldn't sleep," Ahsoka whispered, plopping herself down on the floor next to him. Rex groaned, sliding off of his bed, then tugged his mattress onto the floor. With all the rustling, others started to wake and follow in the Captain's footsteps, pulling their mattresses onto the floor. They didn't need an explanation as to why she was here; they were just glad that she was. More and more started to join, lazily piling on top of one another and falling back asleep.

"This better?" Rex asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes. Thank you,"

"Don't mention it, Commander," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!


	3. The Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from @Colibirka for a little dispute between Rex and Cody
> 
> I tried so hard to think of something serious for them to be arguing about but my mind always wandered back to them arguing about their crazy-ass generals so that's what I wrote
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I've been a bit stressed lately and I wasn't in a good writing mood so I apologize
> 
> NOTICE: starting today, I will be switching to a schedule where I post every two days instead of every day. This may or may not change depending on my classes and how much work I get, but I'll keep you guys posted :) Next post will hopefully be Thursday

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to put up with the shit _I do_ every day," Rex argued, his nose scrunched up angrily, "I have to deal with kriffing _Anakin Skywalker_ , the _chosen one_ and the padawan that he teaches his crazy ways to!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, you get to work with one of the best generals in the GAR, it must be _terrible_ ," Cody mocked him with a sly grin spread across his face, "Where do you think he gets his craziness hmm? Who trained him? Oh, that's right: my general,"

"At least General Kenobi has _some_ self-control. And isn't _constantly_ throwing you off the sides of cliffs,"

"Yeah, well, don't get all mad about it 'cause you're not the only one who has to deal with crazy generals. Do you _see_ the circles under my eyes, or are they just invisible to you?"

"Don't give me a lecture on dark circles, di'kut; I know plenty about them,"

Cody pressed a palm to his forehead, "Why the hell are we arguing about something this kriffing stupid,"

"Don't ask _me_ ; you're the one who came complaining to me about how difficult your life is,"

"Oh, shut up, now you're just putting words in my mouth,"

"That's exactly what you did, though,"

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered coming to you; you're not helping,"

"Then leave,"

"That's what I'm _doing_ ," Cody moved for the door.

"Good," Rex scoffed.

"Good,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok, Rex?" Anakin stopped mid-stride in the center of the hallway when he realized his Captain wasn't paying attention to a single word he said, "You seem out of it today,"

"It's nothing, General. Just tired is all," Rex mumbled, still a bit on edge from his and Cody's fight last night.

"Mhm, well, just try and stay focused. There's a lot in the mission briefing,"

"Of course, General," the fact that their next mission was going to be along with General Kenobi and Cody wasn't helping Rex's situation in the slightest. They'd have arguments every so often, and it usually blew over in a few days, but right now, Rex _did not_ feel like looking at that smug di'kut's face, let alone working with him. But when the door to the briefing room slid open, that was exactly what he was met with.

"Anakin, you're _finally_ here,"

"Sorry, Master," Anakin smirked, "Guess I lost track of time,"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Let's get started,"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's piercing stare bore into Rex's soul as he glared at him from across the holo table. They'd been like that for what felt like hours, neither backing down from the other's challenge. While the two second-in-commands engaged in their staring contest, both Obi-Wan and Anakin went silent, eyeing the two of them.

"Are you two listening?" Anakin nudged Rex's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry, General," Rex watched Cody's lip curl up into a smirk, "Just a little _distracted_ ,"

"Whatever it is that's going on between you is not helping. You two need to resolve your issues if we're going to complete this mission," Obi-Wan said firmly, "We're leaving you in this room until you figure it out. Come on, Anakin," Cody groaned as the two generals left the room, leaving him alone with Rex.

"This is all your fault," Cody mumbled.

" _My fault?_ You're the one who wouldn't stop _glaring_ at me,"

"It was mutual glaring,"

"Fair enough," Rex shrugged, plopping himself down in a chair on the far side of the room, "How do you propose we solve this'?"

"I don't know; an apology would be _nice_ ,"

"Di'kut,"

"Let's just suck it up, push this to the side, and get on with the mission,"

"Look at that; you finally came up with a good idea,"

"Don't kriffing start, Rex-" Cody stormed to his side of the room as Rex stood, ready for whatever Cody was going to bring. At that point, Cody wished he could tower of Rex, but with the reality of both of them being clones, eye level would have to do. The tension between the two was building by the second, neither one looking away, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Hey, _hey_ , break it up," Anakin rushed in from outside, clearly having heard their agitated conversation and stepping in before it got ugly. He put a hand on either one's chest and pushed them away from each other, "What is going _on_ with you two, huh? One minute you're fine, and the next you're at each other's necks. We're in the middle of a war, so knock it off," a moment of silence passed as the two clones eyed each other, deciding that the General was right.

"I'm sorry, sir," Rex muttered, "And I'm sorry to you too, Cody,"

Cody huffed, clapping a hand over Rex's shoulder, "I'm sorry too, Rex,"

The sound of Obi-Wan clearing his throat, interrupted their moment, "Lovely, makeup, really, but we _do_ need to get back to the briefing,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little request from @VanillaChip101 for Ahsoka being on her period and everyone else being like tf is going on
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Sunday :)

“Hey, Master, can I talk to you,” Ahsoka nudged him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, what’s up, Snips?” Anakin directed his attention away from the clones standing around the holo table to his padawan. 

“In _private_ ," Ahsoka whispered, pulling him to the side, ”Can I take the day off?” She clutched her stomach, leaning against one of the chairs lining the edges of the briefing room

“What for, Snips?” Anakin chuckled.

“I- uh, I just don’t feel too good,”

“Oh, well, Kix is right over there-” 

“ _No_ , no, you don’t need to get Kix, I just think I need to go lie down,” Ahsoka doubled over, a hand coming up to rub her forehead, trying to get rid of the growing headache. 

“Ahsoka, I hope you’re not faking something just to get a day off-“

“I’m on my period,” Ahsoka spat out a little too loud, the rest of the room going silent. 

“Oh, um, uh, I, uh-“ a deep blush crept over her Master’s cheeks, “Kix!” Ahsoka groaned into her palm. 

The medic cleared his throat, “I don’t know why you’re looking at me, General, I don’t know what to do either,”

“You’re a medic, aren’t you?” Anakin said, a bit flustered. 

“Yeah, a medic for a bunch of _males_ ,” Kix gestured to the half dozen clones in the room, “I don’t know that much about menstruation; the Kaminoans didn’t bother teaching us about it,”

“Maker, help me,” Ahsoka muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. A sudden wave of pain flooded over her lower abdomen, making her drop to the ground, both hands wrapping around her stomach. 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin followed her to the floor, the others tensing up at her sudden movement, “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be ok, Skyguy,” she groaned softly, “Just need to go back to my quarters for a bit,”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, Snips,” Anakin helped her up and led her towards the door, "Take all the time you need, and let me know if there's anything I can do,"

"Thanks, Master, I'll be alright," Ahsoka made her way back to her quarters, taking a long sip of water and taking a few pain pills once she was alone. She groaned, nearly collapsing on her bed in the process, still tightly clutching her stomach. She reached into the drawer on her nightstand, pulling out a hefty clay heating pad. Reluctantly, she got up and dragged herself over to the mess to then throw the pad in the nanowave and wait until it was sufficiently heated. Ahsoka trudged back to her room, the painkillers _finally_ starting to kick in, and plopped herself down on the small pillow in the corner that she used for meditating. She wrapped the heated pad around her lower abdomen and straightened her back, trying to relax more. After what felt like _hours_ without adequate relief, she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in,” she opened one of her eyes as Rex, Fives, Jesse, and a few others walked in holding bars of chocolate and assortments of sweets, “You didn’t have to-“

“We wanted to,” Rex cut her off, “Besides, Kix found out that chocolate is supposed to help,” Ahsoka uncrossed her legs and padded over to them, extending her arms and trapping them in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Thank you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading


	5. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plo and Wolffe bruh that's all I need to say
> 
> Edit: forgot to put this in but it was a request from @Olivia that I put my own twist on :)
> 
> Next chapter on Wednesday :)

“Wolffe,” Plo’s soft voice echoed through his mask and into his Commander’s quarters. It had been a few days since Wolffe’s unfortunate encounter with Ventress and the loss of his right eye. He sat on the edge of his bed, the right side of his face covered in the bacta patches. His chin was propped up on his fists, head turned down towards the floor. 

“General,” Wolffe acknowledged Plo’s presence, still not looking him in the eye. 

“I heard about what happened,” Plo took a few steps closer, “I’m sorry. I should’ve been there with you,” Wolffe and a few squads had been sent to an outpost to squash the few remaining Separatist forces and were met with more resistance than predicted. More resistance being a sith and hundreds of battle droids. 

“No,” Wolffe huffed, “I- _I'm_ sorry. I should’ve known better-“

“It wasn’t your fault,” Plo had made his way beside Wolffe, sitting on the edge of his bed next to him.

“I’m sorry I let you down,”

“You did nothing of the sort. I don’t care that you didn't complete the mission, I’m just glad you’re _alive_ ,” he rubbed a hand over Wolffe’s back, soothing his tense muscles. 

“ _Why?_ ”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Why do you care? I’m just one of millions,”

“You’re more than just a clone to me. You’re not replaceable,”

“That’s _exactly_ what I was made to be, sir,”

“I don’t believe that, Wolffe. You are made for more. You _all_ are," Plo gently gestured to the commotion of clones out in the halls. He watched his Commander's eye carefully as it looked from side to side, contemplating, "What is it?"

"I-" the words he wished to speak were caught on his tongue, afraid that they would somehow make things worse, “Thank you, buir,” Wolffe’s winced at the sudden slip of the Mando’a word. 

“Buir?”

“Oh- uh- it’s Mando’a,” 

“What does it mean?”

"It- it means," Wolffe whispered, “Father,”

Plo's heart immediately warmed at the fact that Wolffe saw him as a father to him and it made him want to return the gesture, “Well, how do I say son?”

Wolffe finally decided to look at his General, his left eye training on Plo's mask as he told him the word, "Ad,"

Plo chuckled before he spoke, “You’re welcome, ad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Bacta Tanks and Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little request from @CloneWarsFan38460 for an injured Ahsoka and everyone is kinda freaking out :)
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be Saturday!
> 
> Also a big thanks for the 500 kudos on the first part!!!

“How is she?” Anakin didn’t even look at the medical droid as he addressed it; he kept his eyes trained on Ahsoka’s limp body floating in the bacta tank. 

“She will live,” the medical droid’s monotone voice responded, “But she will most likely need another night in the bacta tank,”

Anakin tapped his foot lightly, eyes scrunched up in worry, “Is there anything more we can do?”

“No. All we can do is wait,” the droid returned to its cleaning, then left the room to tend to other patients. 

“Why’d you have to go and do this, Snips?” Anakin chuckled, pulling up a chair in front of the tank, straddling it, and resting his chin on his arms which were propped up on the back of the chair. “You got the boys all worried about you. You got _me_ all worried about you,” his eyes trailed down the numerous cuts and bruises that lined her montrals and arms, mentally counting how many he could see, “I always tell you not to get carried away,” he huffed. 

_Who do you think I learned it from?_

That _surely_ would have been her response. Anakin could perfectly picture the smirk splaying across her lips, but it soon faded into the current bland expression adorning her face. She looked relaxed, but it was if all the life had completely vanished from her sienna skin. He could faintly make out the two blaster bolt marks that had sent her falling to the ground: one on her stomach, the other her shoulder. It made him cringe just having to look at the inflamed circles let alone _thinking_ about how he watched her stumble to the floor. 

“You know,” Anakin shook a finger at her, “Obi-Wan’s gonna lecture me about how I shouldn’t teach my padawan to do such _reckless_ things. And I’m gonna make you sit through it with me,” Anakin laughed, “I’m proud of you for holding the line, Snips, but you can’t go around _scaring_ me like this, ok?” He waited for a response he knew he wasn’t going to get, “I’ll take your silence as a yes,”

Anakin sat motionless in that chair for hours, not averting his gaze from his injured padawan for a second, just _hoping_ she would be alright. Eventually, he started to dose off, his head slumping against the back of the chair, and his eyes slipping shut. 

“General?” A gentle knock came from the open door. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Anakin’s head shot up from its resting place, turning towards the door “Oh, hey, Rex,”

“You should get some sleep, sir, it’s almost 4 in the morning,” Rex cautiously looked back and forth between his General and his unconscious Commander in the bacta tank, “She won’t be going anywhere, sir,”

“I know, Rex, I know,” Anakin sighed, “I just . . . I’m worried about her,”

“She’ll be alright," Rex assured him, "One of the strongest people I’ve ever met. She’ll make it through, sir; I promise you that,” Anakin took one final look at Ahsoka before he stood slowly, returning the chair to its place against the wall, and walked out the door, "Get well, kid," the corner of Rex's mouth twitched up into a smile, "We'll see you soon,"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahsoka!" Anakin had sprinted across the ship when he heard that she was awake, "You're awake!" He watched as she carefully sat up on the cot. 

"Morning to you too, Skyguy," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad, actually," she crossed her right arm over her chest, stretching it out, then repeated the same motion with her left, "Still a little lightheaded, though," she rubbed her forehead, a smile starting to spread over her face as she looked at the doorway, "Rex,"

"Hey, kid. Glad you're ok,"

"Me too, Rexster," Ahsoka looked between the two of them, "Well, I'm heading to the fresher because this bacta _stinks_ ," she scrunched up her nose at the stinging smell that coated her body. 

"And after that, we need to talk about your recklessness!" Anakin called to her as she walked down the hallway.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't miss it for the galaxy, Skyguy,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Everything Good Must Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from @vickyz17 for a little part 2 of Father and Son but make it sad and make it post order 66 :(
> 
> Sorry for being late again, but school's been a bit overwhelming and I've picked up rowing again on the weekends meaning less time for writing, so I apologize for not posting very consistently. 
> 
> UPDATE: I've decided that I'm going to move my schedule to posting every Saturday or Sunday or really whenever I find time to write something, so hopefully, it'll be about every week. It really bothers me that I can't write as often as I used to be able to, but I'll try and keep new content coming as much as I can :)

It had been weeks since he found out what had happened to his General. Weeks since he had found out Master Plo had been shot down by his own brothers. Weeks since he had wanted to talk or move or think about anything other than his General. Wolffe distinctly remembered when he had asked Rex what had happened to Plo. He remembered the look in the Captain's eyes when he told Wolffe that he was dead. It was almost as if he was afraid of his response to the statement. Wolffe didn't quite know _why_ he didn't have more of a reaction to it, to be frank. He had blinked his eyes; once, twice, then sighed and excused himself to his room aboard the old AT-TE. 

_Wolffe_

_Wolffe, come back_

He remembered Rex rushing after him and grabbing his wrist.

_Just leave me alone, Rex_

_Aren't you going to say something?_

_There's nothing to say_

There _was_ nothing to say. Wolffe's mind was empty: completely and utterly empty. Any sentence that he did try to form was soon clouded by the layer of fog that coated his consciousness. He remained standing inside his room once the door had closed, slightly wavering like a tree in the wind, waiting to see if he would be blown down. He eventually made his way to the cot on the left side, plopping himself down on the mattress and folding his hands over his chin. 

_Dead?_

_No, that can't be right._

_Right?_

_I mean, he's alive. He has to be_

_Right?_

Both the knowledge of his General's death and the part of him that wanted to believe he was still alive fought for purchase in his head, creating a steady, throbbing ache that pounded against his forehead. Wolffe _knew_ which one was true, he _knew_ which one would haunt him for the rest of his short life, but he wanted so badly not to accept it. 

Wolffe leaned over to the small drawer that stood beside his bed and rummaged through it, looking for something he hoped he still had. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't gotten rid of it when he was still under the control of the inhibitor chip, but overall he was glad he didn't. Wolffe pulled out the small photo of him and his buir standing side by side, arms wrapped around one another. He let out a long breath and clenched his jaw as he ran his thumb over the flimsy photograph.

_Why?_

_Everyone's gone, but why did you have to go too?_

_I thought you'd always be here, buir_

_Guess everything good has to go, right?_

Wolffe let out a huff of laughter as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

_I'll see you again, someday, buir_

_I'll see you all again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!


	8. A Saturday Night Kind of Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little request from @Olivia for Wolffe singing and the Commanders finding him :)
> 
> Featuring my love for indie music and the song Sedona by Houndmouth, it's one of my favorites so I would definitely give it a listen :) 
> 
> I'm aware that the lyrics contain physical places that don't exist in the SWU, so just go with it lol
> 
> Got a lot of requests on my list right now so I apologize if it takes me a while to get to yours

_ The red sandstone it fell _

_ Right smack on top _

_ Of Sedona Arabella _

The radio softly playing in the background droned on, Wolffe's gruff voice smoothed out into a velvety pitch that bounced off the duracrete walls of the empty fresher. It was another late night or early morning perhaps; either way, he was far past the point of being tired.

_ The Jon boats said won't you hop on in _

_ And the stagecoach baby gonna take you for a spin oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

He ran a hand through his damp hair, detangling the messy curls, and continued to follow along with the leisurely tempo. 

_ Well, hey little Hollywood _

_ You're gone, but you're not forgot _

_ You got the cash, but your credit's no good _

_ You flipped the script; you shot the plot _

_ I remember, I remember, when your neon used to burn so bright and pink _

_ A Saturday night kind of pink _

Wolffe gently nodded his head along with the song, slowly letting his surroundings fade away into nothingness: the music completely enveloping his being. Everything seemed to slip away at that moment; all his worries, his regrets, his purpose, everything.

Once the desire to sleep overcame his desire to continue standing in the hot water, Wolffe shut it off. Still humming the soft song, he dried himself off and slowly slipped on his blacks. 

_ And the devil's in a rush _

_ And his duct tape makes you hush _

As the song began to reach its peak, Wolffe was unpleasantly surprised with the chorus of voices that joined him.

_ Well, hey there, Sedona, let me cut you a deal _

_ I'm a little hungover, and I may have to steal your soul _

_ Oh, oh _

In what felt like a split second, the fresher was suddenly filled with his fellow Commanders, blatantly bellowing the lyrics. Wolffe was frozen in place, not fully comprehending what was going on as his brothers gently swayed around him. How long they had been there, Wolffe didn't know, but some part of him was glad they were. 

_ Well, hey little Hollywood _

_ You're gone, but you're not forgot _

_ You got the cash, but your credit's no good _

_ You flipped the script; you shot the plot _

_ I remember, I remember, when your neon used to burn so bright and pink _

_ A Saturday night _

_ Kind of pink _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
